This is not enough
by SayDuh
Summary: Santana knew that she liked girls since she was little. But there was something different about Quinn. She knew Quinn was the one. But what happens when Brittany shows up and changes everything? Will Santana fall in love, or be stuck lusting after Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first fanfic so be a bit gentle on me! I'm hoping that people actually like this. This is just a little preview, if people actually like it then I'll make a real chapter. Any Quinntana haters, don't worry, this story won't be focused around them. But just give it a chance! There will be a ton of lovely Brittana fluffyness and smut smut smut. Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>This isn't right.<em>

That was all Santana could think, but still, she didn't care. She needed this more than anything in the world, she couldn't explain why, she just did. She let out a moan as the blonde girl's tongue slid across her lower lip, and she opened her mouth, willingly letting the eager tongue in. Letting her in, that's all she had been doing. Not in just a sexual manner only, the brunette obviously thought about other things apart from sex. Well, most of the time.

But she had let this beautiful blonde into her life. She told her things that she never told anyone else, she cried around her, she let herself be free and let the bitch act down. But for some reason, the other girl wouldn't do the same. She was always guarded, wanting to be loved but scared at the same time.

Santana quickly shook these thoughts off as she felt a pair of light hands trace against the small of her back.

" No...not right now. We can't do this in the locker room. " It's not like she didn't want to. She wanted nothing but to press this fragile blonde girl against the lockers and be inside her, to feel the comforting warmth wrap around her, and to feel the rush that she so needed right now. That didn't stop the other eager girl though, she knew what she wanted, and she planned on getting it. Just as Santana thought they were finally going to finish what they started, they heard the locker room door open and footsteps rapidly approached them.

_Shit this so wasn't happening right now._

" Who the fu-"

" Hi! I'm Brittany " the girl exclaimed.

_Oh God she was beautiful._

She had blonde waves that cascaded down her shoulders, and those eyes, oh those eyes. They we're the sharpest, yet most welcoming shade of blue she had ever seen. She was already getting lost in them.

_I wonder if she's good in bed. No. She doesn't seem like that type of girl. I just want to cuddle up with her on a couch and watch disney movies. Shit what's happening to you Lopez, you're becoming soft._

She felt the girl next to her sharply slap her back, and she quickly snapped out of her fantasy of cuddling with this goddess in front of her.

" She asked you what your damn name was, Santana. "

" oh..well um I'm Santana but you probably know that and this is um..um"

" Quinn. I'm Quinn. Moron " Santana shot her a death stare, which Quinn happily shot right back

. " So are you two like together? Super cute.

" "NO. What. I'm straight! Quinn. Straight. Penis. Not vagina. Oh God, never. Lopez here though, is quite the muff muncher"

Santana couldn't believe Quinn just told the girl that she was basically a lesbian.

This couldn't get any worse.

" Oh..well, I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you two. Are you like, on the cheerios? Because some scary lady in a track suit told me I'd find you two here.. and that'd you happily help me find my uniform, and stuff. "

_So she was going to be on the cheerios. I can't wait to see her in that tight skirt..oh God she must look so hot._

What was wrong with me?

I saw Quinn staring at me, recognizing that far out look. She had seen it so many times before when we were in the bedroom. We didn't do feelings, just sex.

She wished that Quinn would admit the fact that she actually liked girls, it would make the brunette's crush on her so much easier to accept.

But maybe this new girl Brittany would prove as a great distraction. Just a distraction though, no feelings.

Santana Lopez didn't do feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Well I decided to upload the first official chapter of our story! No Brittana...yet. But soon soon my readers, I won't keep you waiting TOO long. I hope you guys like this chapter, tell me what you think, give me suggestions, ask questions! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Santana decided to walk Quinn home that day. She needed to talk to her. Even if Quinn wasn't one who liked talking, the least she could do was listen and hear Santana out.<p>

The brunette nervously stood by the blondes locker, not really sure of what she'd say to her. Her heart did a flip and her stomach filled up with those annoying butterflies when she saw the petite blonde girl walk through the hallway towards her.

_God those hips. No this wasn't the time for these kinds of thoughts. Snap out of it Lopez._

" Hey. What're you doing here San?"

Not the kind of greeting she was hoping her. Fine, she could turn this situation around though.

" I just thought.. maybe you and I could do some talking... with our tongues _super close "_

This seemed to get a response out of the blonde as her breathing audibly hitched and she began to twist her hands around like she usually did when she was nervous.

" San... you know I want to, but we've gone over this before. Not in school. Not around people. Not anywhere public really... "

She knew this was coming. Quinn could be so stubborn and annoying sometimes. Santana knew that deep down inside, there was a kind soul who just wanted to be loved, to be held and told she beautiful. Santana knew she could offer this to her too, if only Quinn would accept it. Regardless of the fact that Quinn hated PDA, she slipped her hands around the small of the girl's waist and buried her head in the crook of her neck.

" San. You know I can't help myself when you do that, no fair "

" Well how about you just give in to your feelings for once... "

This made the blonde quickly pull away and look the brunette in the eyes. Santana knew those eyes so well. They were familiar, comforting. The light hazel eyes, that could be sharp and piercing or soft and calming. Right now they were full of hurt. Quinn could put up the whole ' I don't care ' act to anyone else and they would believe it, but not Santana. She knew better.

" San? Are you even listening to me?

" " Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. "

" Oh... I see " Quinn responded, implying that she knew what kind of thinking Santana had been up to.

" Nothing like that Fabray, get your mind out the gutter. Anyways, how about I walk you home?"

" Sounds like a plan. " the blonde replied as a smile slowly spread across her now cheerful face.

Santana held out her hand for Quinn to take, and thankfully she did. The brunette didn't like her sweet actions being turned down, it made it seem like she was losing her touch. As they exited the halls of McKinley High, Santana tried to focus her thoughts on the talk she was about to have with Quinn. She had been keeping this in for so long, and it just didn't feel right hiding the truth anymore.

" Why don't we make a little detour to the park... "

A confused look spread across Quinn's face and Santana instantly got nervous. What if the blonde didn't want to go anywhere with her? What if the blonde wanted to tell her something too, something bad. No, she couldn't handle losing Quinn.

_Calm down Lopez, you're making a big deal out of one look. _

" Yeah.. sounds great. Let's go. "

The brunette let out a relieved sigh which got a laugh out of Quinn, the girl could obviously tell that the other girl had been nervous. Now Santana could loosen up a bit. She let herself put an arm around Quinn's waist, and she slowly let it slide lower and lower until she was close to the girl's ass, which got a small moan of approval out of her.

" So what were we goi- " But Santana cut her off as her lips crashed against the girls. She tried to pour all of her emotion out into this one kiss, wanting Quinn to feel what she was feeling.

After a few seconds, she felt the familiar warmth spread through her lower half and she wanted more. She wanted all of Quinn, right here, right now. She deepened the kiss, happy that the other girl was enjoying this just as much as her. Or at least she hoped, since Quinn was moaning and running her hands in soft strokes on Santana's back. The brunette eagerly tugged at the of the blonde's shirt, wanting more access. She looked up and saw the girl nod in approval, giving Santana an ok to go on.

She guided the girl to the bench and sat her down gently, not wanting to break contact

. " San...what if someo-"

" No one will show up, calm down babe. "

Quinn seemed to drop the topic, and brought her lips back to where they belonged. Santana quickly threw the girl's shirt somewhere far away, wanting as little clothing between them as possible.

" Wait. Quinn. I came here to tell you something. I don't know how to really say this but... "

" Come on, just out with it Lopez! " the girl exclaimed, clearly not wanting to wait to hear whatever it was she was going to say.

" Quinn, I..."

* * *

><p><strong>And so the chapter ends... ;) What could Santana have possibly wanted to tell Quinn? Who knows...guess we'll have to wait and see. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you guys don't..well then I'd have no reason even write this. haha. Have a wonderful week everyone!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Well here we go again with another chapter. In this one we'll see a more sensitive side of Quinn, and find out more about how her and Santana came to know each other. And Santana comes to realize something very important. Well, I don't want to spoil too much, so have fun reading! My chapters are gradually getting longer so I have some patience with me, I'm working on fitting in time to make them longer and more detailed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy does, so on and so forth. These characters are all his, what a genius.**

* * *

><p>"Quinn I..."<p>

" San, would you mind if I go first?" a look of confusion spread across the brunette's face, but she saw this as a good situation, so she could have more time to think about what she would say.

So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, and she felt as though she was becoming more and more emotionally worn down every day. She was so used to being strong, and couldn't except that inside she was falling apart. She didn't want to be bad, or cause trouble for her mom. It just seemed like what she had to do, since she was given the image of being a rebel. She snapped back to reality and let all those dark thoughts wisp away, and instead she focused in on those beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to always bring her back to reality.

" I remember the first time I saw you. It was the first day of 8th grade, and I'd been standing by my locker, nervous and feeling completely clueless. " The blonde was visibly shaking and her eyes had glazed over with tears that would fall any time soon. This wasn't the Quinn she knew. This was the weak, helpless Quinn who seemed as though she would fall apart at the seams at any second if you were too rough with her. She had always reminded her of a porcelain doll that she was scared to shatter.

" It seemed like 8th grade was the worst possible year to transfer into a new school. All the best friends were getting closer than ever, and forming their little groups that they'd go into high school with. And then there was me, little Ms. Good Girl Christian that nobody really wanted to pay attention to " She stopped, the quiver in her voice becoming more audible. She looked over at Santana, hoping to receive some form of comfort only to find that the girl had been staring at the floor the whole time, not even looking at Quinn as she talked to her.

What she didn't know was that Santana herself was on the verge of tears. She remembered the look Quinn had on her face that day, it was kind of like those sad puppies in those animal shelter commercials. She wanted to hug her right then and there, when she saw her standing by her crimson locker, looking around hoping to see someone who seemed friendly. The jocks had obviously harassed her that day, all wanting to know where she was from, had she lost her virginity yet, did she want to go home with any of them that night? Santana found her crying in the bathroom during 5th period, and that's how the whole friendship started.

_Come on Lopez, she's actually talking about FEELINGS with you. Show some respect._

" Ok, I'm fine now. " she sighed, a smile slowly spreading across her face as the wind tussled her blonde hair. She loved when the girl looked like this, all calm and at peace with the world. But this wouldn't last for long, because soon they would both have to admit whatever it was they were keeping a secret. She was just thankful that Quinn was going first.

" You already know how Puck and all the other guys tried to sleep with me. It was something totally new to me, my parents had never even talked about sex before. I was scared and confused and then you came into my life. It was the most amazing and beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. " At this point she reached out and held Santana's hand, and moved closer to the girl since she was a bit cold, considering that she was still shirtless after their prior activities.

Santana loved feeling the warmth of the girl near her so she didn't mind the close contact at all. It was like Quinn was her own personal little angel, but on this Earth to make Santana realize that not everyone was cruel and rude, and that maybe, just maybe she could let her guard down from time to time and let people who love her in.

" I felt so horrible sitting there all alone on the cold tile floor, just wallowing away in my self pity and crying about how no one even wanted to be my friend in this strange and unfamiliar place. I was so scared when you sat down next to me, I thought you were some bitchy girl who was just going to poke fun at me some more. But you were different. So different, Santana. "

Where was she going with all of this? Her heart raced faster and faster as she knew that soon Quinn would say what she wanted to this whole time. Had she changed her mind about Santana and realized that she wasn't worth all this worry and hurt? She hoped not, words couldn't even begin to describe what she felt for Quinn._Wait, had she just admitted to herself that she had feelings for Quinn. Real, love, feelings? No way. Not her. Not Santana Lopez. This wasn't what she came here to talk about, shit. Would she have to bring it up now that she figured this out?_

" You smelled like a mix of cinnamon and cigarette smoke, which you should really stop by the way. But it's a comforting smell. It was at the moment, and it always will be. I wanted to kiss you so bad at that moment, and I didn't even know why. That's what scared me the most. I had just seen you for the first time in my life, and I already wanted to kiss you and hug you and just hold your hand. I could tell you our whole life story, how our friendship advanced into something more. Into this. This beautiful thing that I can't even begin to describe." She placed her hand on the darker girl's cheek, tracing her fingers lightly along her jaw line.

" Santana, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since the first day I saw you. I slept with guys because I thought that it would go away, but it didn't. I even tried sleeping with girls just to see if it was right. But it wasn't, they weren't you. I wish I could have saved my first time for you..." She blushed and looked down, not believing what she had just admitted. But it was the truth, she was sure it would've been a lot more special with Santana, and not Puck. She regretted that more than anything in the world, but it wasn't her fault. The pressure of everyone around her, her parents, friends, classmates, it all got to her. All she wanted was to fit in, and sleeping with one of the most popular guys in school made her feel like she had finally accomplished something. Something that would get her out of the way of being seen as the 'new girl'.

Santana pulled the girl's hand closer to her face and lightly kissed it. She wanted all of Quinn's pain to go away. She began placing light kisses along the blonde girl's jaw line over and over again as if she could physically kiss the pain away. She wanted Quinn to be happy, whether it was with her or that foolish but kind boy Finn, or even moronic Puck. Although she wasn't quite so keen on that last option. In any other situation, Santana would've been beyond sexually frustrated at the sight of this beautiful girl sitting in front of her in just jeans and a bra, but right now she felt as though this properly showed just how fragile she was. She looked so broken and shaken up, sitting there staring Santana in the eyes, obviously waiting for her response.

Oh yeah, she had completely forgot that they had just been having a conversation. " Quinn...I..." her thoughts trailed back to Brittany. Brittany. She had forgotten about her. That also very beautiful blonde, the one who Santana thought could change everything.

But now, in this moment with Quinn, everything felt so perfect. She hadn't come here to tell her she loved her, but now it seemed like the right thing to do. She stood up and walked over to the field of grass where the blonde's shirt had landed, and she picked it up and brought it back to Quinn. She gently placed over her head, and slid it down to her perfectly slim torso. " I think I should actually walk you home now, hun. "

" But wait, you never answered...San..." a pleading look filled her eyes. But Santana just took her hand and helped her up off the bench.

The walk to her house had been a quiet and awkward one, with Santana holding hands with the blonde, gently stroking her hand with her thumb as if trying to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright without actually speaking.

When they finally reached the large house with a gorgeous front yard, Santana almost regretted bringing the girl home already. Every moment she spent with Quinn seemed so perfect and peaceful and beautiful, she never wanted to let it go. It seemed as though if she did, she'd loose all the memories in an instant, and Quinn would be gone with them.

" Well... Guess this is it. " she let her eyes wander to the other girl, who obviously looked hurt. She couldn't stand seeing her like this. As the girl was going up the steps Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her, wrapping her in a tight yet gentle hug and nestling her head in her shoulder.

" Quinn...I love you too. So much. " She whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. " Now really, I have to go. Please let's talk about this tomorrow. " She said, before slowly walking away from the blonde who now had a huge smile spread across her face. She gave her one last longing look before turning away and making the long enduring walk home, where she would have to face all her thoughts and feelings.

_What have you gotten yourself into Lopez._

* * *

><p><strong>And so another chapter ends! Still no Brittana, I hope you guys don't hate me for this. I just need you to be able to understand the QuinnSantana story line before I go any further. I'd say maybe one more chapter of all this Quinntana talk and then I'll finally bring in some jealous Brittany, which I'm sure you'll all love. ;) **


End file.
